


I'll Keep You Safe

by theclicheclique



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is dead, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Hurt Lydia, IT IS SUPER FEELSY, Martinski, Not A Happy Ending, Original Character(s), RIP Allison Argent, Stydia, Stydia Week, THIS MIGHT CAUSE TEARS, be careful, mentions of Allison, scallison is mentioned, sorry :(
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclicheclique/pseuds/theclicheclique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia remembered this distinct feeling of nothingness, yet she felt everything. She felt the slight wind blowing her strawberry hair in her face, the blows and blood all around her, and the sharp blade plunged into her stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe

                                                      

_I’ll keep you safe,_  
_Try hard to concentrate._  
_Hold out your hand_  
_Can you feel the weight of it?_  
_The whole world at your fingertips._  
_Don’t be, don’t be afraid;_  
_Our mistakes they were bound to be made._  
_But I promise you I’ll keep you safe._

 

 

 

                     "No no no, absolutely not, you're not going!" Stiles was rambling on and on to Lydia about the dangers and whatnot, as if he was a more equipped being to go into this battle. She looked over at Scott, who just shrugged with an apologetic look on his face. She knew Scott thought it was a bad idea for either of them to come, but also knew the only way to stop them would be to kill them first.

   "Stiles," she started calmly, "wouldn't it be  _better_ if I went? I mean, I can sense death for Christ's sake!" Lydia left out the part that already had a prediction about death; she pushed into the deepest corners of her mind-the one where she kept memories of her best friend and her dad. Both had abandoned her.  _No,_ she told herself.  _Allison didn't abandon you, that was your fault._   She realized someone had asked her something when she looked up and found everyone staring at her. 

  "Sorry, what?" 

  "Nothing, bottom line is you're not going." Stiles was determined, she'll give him that, but Lydia had her reasons for doing this. It wasn't to save the world or feel some type of accomplishment, she was doing this for Allison. She knew if Allison was here, she would've fought, whether Scott wanted her to or not.

    "You can't stop me." defiance clear in her voice. She wasn't going to let them fight without her. She was keeping eye contact with his whiskey brown eyes. The tension was palpable, as if she could walk on it in high heeled boots. When she looked at Stiles again, he was in deep thought with his lips pursed, yet the rise and fall of his chest was controlled. 

   "Fine, but you have to stay by me at all times." he slammed his foot against the floor of Derek's loft as if it made his decision final. She rolled her eyes, but smiled upon seeing Malia's eyes glowing. "I guess."

 

* * *

 

   Lydia admittedly had no idea where they were going. She had wanted to see Derek to talk to him and upon entering his loft found the whole pack (including a non-member, Peter) standing around his table yelling at each other about different moves, so loud that no one-even with their wolf senses-heard her enter. She had cleared her throat and watched in amusement as everyone slowly turned around with horrified looks on their faces. Scott then stepped forward and launched into some huge 'I'm going to lie as I go alone' explanation about some weird tracks, to which she raised her hand to him and walked approximately three steps to the table. She confronted them and demanded they tell her what was really happening. Derek was the one who realized it was better to tell her the truth and flat out told her that the Benefactor contacted them. At that moment, she distinctly remembered Meredith screaming at her that she didn't know.  _She didn't know._ Lydia shook her head and asked them what they were going to do. After a minute of staring at their boring shoes muttered something about setting up an attack plan. She wasn't surprised, they thought they could take on the world. She was surprised, however, when she found out Stiles was going. 

  Fast forward three hours, she is sitting in the backseat of Stiles' Jeep with Kira beside her and Malia in the passenger seat. She was suddenly hit with a feeling of déjà vu, flashing her back to Mexico. Of course, this time she knew what she was getting into; knew that there was a possibility she might not come out. Lydia wondered if Allison thought the same thing. Though knowing how brave Lydia's best friend was, she doubted the thought of her not going home to her dad even slithered into her mind like the venomous snake it was. Lydia was optimistic, however. She knew if she just stayed by Stiles nothing would happen to her. She was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay. At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

    Stiles abruptly slammed on his brakes with a yelp that sounded very familiar to the word 'duck'. He waved his hands crazily in the air before popping open the door with some difficulty. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of the car. Her dress blew up in the wind, while she hurriedly tried to press it back down, looking around and praying no one saw anything. She then laughed at the thought of how two years ago, she would've had her dress blown up on purpose. She power walked towards the cluster of people near Scott's motorbike where he was giving out directions and areas for everyone to check out, designating Stiles and she to this creepy north corridor. She stared up at the building protected by wrought iron gates. It almost reminded Lydia of the church she had went to when she was a kid, before her mother stopped going three months before Lydia knew about the divorce. It had a fountain with a huge cherub gargling out water with labor; it's stone stomach and face were both cracked and had various plants growing in them. She actually thought the abandoned look was somewhat gorgeous, as were the pyres sitting atop the church. 

   When she reached earth again, everyone was already breaking up into groups. Stiles was now ushering her through the huge iron gates that apparently aren't as strong when you have super strength. The air was an ice cold dagger all over her body, she was shivering in her dress that left her legs and arms bare. Stiles' hand was at the base of her back and she could practically feel the lasers Malia was staring into Lydia. Malia wasn't a bad person, she learned quick, had finally gotten some manners, but she could get jealous very easily. She would've smiled if they weren't in the certain circumstances they were currently. She didn't have a weapon, but Stiles did.

   It wasn't his bat, but a medium length blade. Lydia looked away, feeling that if she stared at it long enough it would actually cut her. They were now in their dusty corridor and Lydia was doing everything she could to not sneeze. Apparently Stiles was having a more difficult time, because he was now sneezing. One. Two. Three. No more. Four. Okay, done.

  She glared at him and he made several different gestures with his hands and widened his eyes. She noticed he had a tighter grip on his blade. W continued to go forward in the dust laden hallway, stepping towards a branch of other hallways. We stared at each other before nodding. Stiles cautiously stepped into one of the hallways on the right and Lydia followed suit. She couldn't help but feeling sick to her stomach. She had felt this way all day, but right now it was getting worse and worse as she stepped farther into the building. She swallowed a lump in her throat and walked closer to Stiles, closing the about twelve inch gap that was between them.  She could hear voices. She couldn't distinguish them as the others who were also in the building or as...the other voices. She hadn't made a name for them yet, but she tried to block them out most of the time. She could never make out any words whenever they whispered in her ear, all she wanted to do was scream. 

  And she just about did when Stiles stepped on her foot, backing up quickly. She was freaking out, maybe someone had found them. Then she realized it was just every other group of people. Liam, Kira, Malia, Derek, Scott, and Peter. Apparently they had followed the same route they did to the branch of hallways. There was one collective sigh as everyone scratched their heads and looked around. It was decided that we were just going to split up again and **not** go into any hallways. That was before the 'Things' came.

* * *

 

                                                                                                                       **STILES' P.O.V.**

 

 

                 They were just about to split up. He absentmindedly kept his left hand hovering near Lydia's lower back and the right was filled with his blade. He didn't like holding the weapon; moreover he didn't like the idea of using it. Though, he knew it would be crucial for Lydia and he to survive, predicting that whatever attacked them was probably trained in kung-fu or something. Lydia. She looks so vulnerable. Her head isn't as high and she's holding her arms in front of her, hugging them close to her body. He shakes the image. He's with Malia, a _great_ girl. She was catching on to everything he had taught her quickly. Great learner.  Yup. 

  They were all about to part when Lydia started covering her ears with her hands, shaking fervently. She was staggering now. Stiles ran over to her and started talking in a hushed voice.

  "Hey, Lyds, what is it?" he was trying to be gentle. He grabbed her cupped hands and brought them down, and lifted her chin to a position where she could look at him. A couple of tears fell down her porcelain cheeks. Stiles wasn't even sure any tears actually fell, Lydia wiped them so fast.  _Damn. She really_ does  _look beautiful when she cries._

  "They're coming." Lydia whispered in a hushed voice. Her bottom lip quivered and he was hushing her. 

  "Who's they?"

   "I don't know."

* * *

 

        Everyone was on edge now. Peter, Scott, and Derek were all talking n hushed voices. Kira was comforting Lydia. As for Malia, she had just walked up to Stiles. He almost jumped about three feet in the air when the were-coyote used her super speed.

 "Hey." she breathed.

  "Hey." he said once he had finally caught his breath.

  "What's up with Lydia?" 

  "What do you mean?" 

  "She's gone bonkers." Malia smiled, presumably at the fact that she had just used slang properly for the first time.

  "She's not bonkers, she just doesn't have a grip on her powers yet." Stiles was defensive now.

  "Whatever, anyways, do you want to hang out after this?" Stiles was incredulous now. How can she be so nonchalant about this? He shook his head and watched Malia walk away in curiosity. 

   He was looking at Lydia now, who was sitting straight up and staring wide eyed at another branch of hallways; the one they were going to go down. 

   "GET DOWN!" She screamed just in time as bullets rang out. Stiles could feel them whizzing past him. He had his head covered with his hands and slightly looked up to see what was going on. Liam was hit, Kira and Lydia were huddled together, and Scott and Derek were crouching behind a bunch of crates. He hurriedly crawled behind some crates that were behind him. He felt himself bump into something and look right into the eyes of something or someone he couldn't describe. All he can describe is fear. The Thing is now lifting him by his jacket. Scott is running towards them, claws out. The Thing doesn't even have to touch Scott, he just flicks his wrist and Scott is thrown back.

  "Scott!" Stiles yelled. He had no idea what to do. He remember his blade. There was no way. He had to try, right? So he discretely clutched at the blade and jammed it into Thing's abdomen and then yanked it out. They were metal. He was hoping that maybe he cut into some type of circuitry or something. Thing gave a grunt before dropping Stiles, who ran towards the huddled group. Kira had her sword out, every werewolf-and were-coyote- had their claws out, he had his blade, but Lydia had nothing. He looked at Scott, who could tell what he was thinking. He motioned for them to get out. He grabbed Lydia's arms and tried to get them both out, before he was yanked back again.

 "Stiles!" Lydia yelled with a look of horror on her face. He tried to yell at her, but couldn't find the voice to do so. Another Thing was behind her. It was clear she didn't understand Stiles' hand motions when Thing 2 hit her in the head with something and she fell to the ground.

     Stiles knows now that they definitely aren't going to meet the Benefactor.

   

* * *

 

      He wanted to yell so bad, but couldn't find any way to. Fighting was now bloody. Claws and swords were scraping skin and bone. Blood was everywhere and he didn't even notice Malia fall down. He was too busy staring at Lydia. She was stirring. Thing 2 noticed and grabbed her by her hair and dragged her to one of the crates. She was trying to protest, but Stiles knew it wouldn't work; they were too strong. Thing 2 dragged her towards the back wall of the large room and dropped her there. Stiles couldn't take it. He wrangled out of his jacket, somehow getting out of the grip of Thing 1. Before he could congratulate himself though, he had to get Lydia. He ran towards her, but she was shaking her head and pointing.  He looked behind him and found Thing 1 approaching him. He tried to fend him off by jabbing and waving his blade. The Things were pretty much robotic and showed no emotion, however, if they did Stiles had a feeling they would be laughing. He jabbed at Thing 1 again, this time piercing the chest area. Thing 1 doesn't fault in motion and keeps walking towards Stiles, who is backing up. Stiles is managing is to block out all other sight and sounds other than the one in front of him.

   Thing 1 doesn't yank him by his shirt like Stiles expected. Instead pushed him back and spun him around. He was confused for a second before he felt his blade he forgot he was holding puncture something.

* * *

  **LYDIA'S P.O.V.**

 

 

 

           Lydia remembered this distinct feeling of nothingness, yet she felt everything. She felt the slight wind in the windowless room blowing her strawberry hair in her face, the blows and blood all around her, and the sharp blade plunged into her stomach. She remembered not saying anything just gasping and coughing blood. She remembered Stiles' face. She remembered falling in his arms.

  Lydia didn't realize until now how familiar this setting was. She remembered black and masks, swords, Allison. This whole building gave Lydia a distinct vibe that brought her back to Oak Creek. Screams for her best friend. But this time the urge to scream was for herself. Stiles' arms were warm, like his eyes. God his eyes. She wanted to stare into them forever-which was one thing she now didn't have. She knew she wouldn't survive this. She had to tell them.

 "Stiles-" she started, coughing and gasping and gurgling.

 "No, shh, Lydia, stop talking, please. God, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry." he was crying. She wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but couldn't find the strength.

  "No, Stiles," she licked her dry lips and found a taste combination of metallic blood and salty tears. "not your fault. It's okay." Lydia wasn't sure if she believed that herself.

  "No, it's not! You're gonna be okay! It's fine, just hold on, okay? Oh God, no. It wasn't supposed to go down like this." He was desperate and hysterical.

  "Stiles, look at me." Green eyes met brown. "I'm sorry." His look was exasperated. 

  "Lydia, this is my fault. I'm so sorry, just. Lydia. Tell me what to do- you're too smart, there must be something-" he was choking up. 

     Lydia could feel the life slowly draining from her. She had heard so much about what happens when you're about to die. A white light, a tunnel, your grandparents, darkness. Lydia didn't feel or see any of that. In fact, she felt even more aware of her surroundings. Maybe it was her inner banshee. She felt every trickle of blood leaving her body and each labored breath shaking her lungs and rattling her failing heart.

  "Stiles, I love you." He didn't talk for a couple of seconds, time was what she didn't have. "I don't know when I-" cough, blood. "realized, I just love you. I'm sorry."

   "God, Lydia. I love you." 

  "Malia-"

   "She's not you Lydia. I still love you." Lydia gives a small and labored smile. She swears she hears Stiles mutter something. Something she can't hear. Her hearing is fading out. 

  He is trying to keep it together, Lydia can tell. His lips are quivering. She's about to die, she can feel it. Her fading hearing can't block out the familiar sound of her name being called. 

    She's looking around. Lydia sees Allison, dimpled smile and all in a beautiful white dress. Lydia smiles through the blood and pain she can no longer feel. 

  "It wasn't supposed to be your time yet." Allison says softly. God. Lydia had missed her. She's laughing. Or is she? She doesn't know. All she knows is she is following Allison. Is she in her dying body? Has her soul left her body? AP science classes don't prepare you for this. Nothing can. Lydia's accepted her fate. She's following Allison who is now stopped and giving a small smile. Lydia looks behind and finds Stiles sobbing over her lifeless body, blood soaked through her dress, smeared on her mouth, and caked in her hair. The Things are gone and everyone is crowded around her body. Tears are slipping down their faces. Lydia gives a small smile also. 

  "They're good friends. I'm going to miss them." She feels a lump in her throat, which maybe doesn't exist anymore. The words are unspoken but they both now who she's going to miss. 

  "Where do we go from here?" Lydia asks, no longer able to bear the sight of who she left behind.

  "On."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I am honestly feel like a very bad villain for writing this, however I love it. I hope you enjoy it, and hopefully don't hate me too much. If any of you want me to create a kind of after/epilogue type thing for this, tell me! :)


End file.
